1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin intermittent accepting device of a reservation type coin acceptor or the like which is a type capable of temporarily reserving a plurality of coin in a coin reserving passage for use in for example a public telephone.
2. Related Art Statement
A typical conventional reservation type coin acceptor includes a coin reserving passage 1 as shown in FIG. 1 for temporarily reserving a plurality of coins A, B and C which are inserted through a coin insertion slot and passed through means for discriminating a diameter, material and other characteristics of coin as shown by an arrow a. The coin reserving passage 1 is provided at an outlet end 2 with an acceptance gate 3 and a return gate 4 and additionally provided at the upstream side of the outlet end 2 with a retractable coin stop 5.
The acceptance gate 3 and the coin stop 5 are actuated between their open and close positions by individual electromagnetic solenoids 6 and 7, respectively in order to intermittently accept the reserved coins from the reserving passage 1 into an acceptance passage 8 one at a time. The acceptance gate actuating electromagnetic solenoid 6 and coin stop actuating electromagnetic solenoid 7 are correlatively sequently operated when the reserved coin A is accepted from the reserving passage 1 while the return gate 4 is closed such that firstly the coin stop solenoid 7 is energized to protrude the coin stop 5 into the reserving passage 1 and then the acceptance gate solenoid 6 is energized to open the acceptance gate 3 in order to assure to pass only one reserved coin A to the acceptance passage 8 as shown by an arrow b and prevent the following reserved coins B and C form passing through the outlet end 2 into the acceptance passage 8. After the leading coin A is thus accepted, the electromagnetic solenoids 6 is dienergized to close the acceptance gate 3 and then the electromagnetic solenoid 7 is dienergized to withdraw the coin stop 5 out of the reserving passage 1 to thereby advance the following reserved coin B to the outlet end 2 and retain it by the acceptance gate 3 and the return gate 4 which are in their closed positions.
It should be noted that the return gate 4 may be actuated to its open position by means of a separate electromagnetic solenoid (not shown) or a conventional coin return lever mechanism to return reserved coins in the reserving passage 1 through a return passage 9 as shown by an arrow c.
Such a conventional arrangement for intermittently accepting reserved coins from the reserving passage to the acceptance passage needs two electromagnetic solenoids 6 and 7 for individually actuating the acceptance gate 3 and the coin stop 5 and further a complicated electric control system for control the two electromagnetic solenoids so as to correlatively and sequently actuate the acceptance gate and the coin stop as a result the coin acceptor becomes complicate and large as the whole as well as expensive.